Odd Changes
by DeaThorn
Summary: Alec is left alone at the loft when Magnus goes to a party. When The Chairman knocks down one of Magnus' potions, Alec had to clean the cat up, getting a small scratch as a result. Who knew such a small thing could cause such a big change? MALEC! Rated T to be safe, nothing really dirty ever happens.(Summary is crap, story is better, I hope. Please read!)
1. It Begins

**A/N: All characters are the property of Cassandra Clare.**

It was quiet inside the loft. Alec sat calmly on the bright orange sofa staring at Magnus' flat screen t.v. attempting to comprehend where mundanes got their ideas about downworlders for 'Supernatural'. _Since when did dragons look anywhere near human?_ Was the only thought in his head when he heard a loud smash from Magnus' study.

A confused and cautious look crossed his face as he pushed himself off the couch and crept towards the study. Magnus was out at some downworlder party so Alec was alone in the loft. His hand slowly moved towards his hip, grasping the seraph blade latched to his belt. When he'd reached the slightly open door, he took a deep breath and whispered the name of his blade before bursting into the room prepared to fight.

His eyes roamed over the room in search of danger and was confused when he saw nothing out of the ordinary. He slowly went further in the room to see if anything was behind the warlock's desk. His shoulders instantly relaxed at the sight he found behind the desk and he placed the blade back on his belt where it belonged. Chairman Meow sat in a slightly dazed state in a puddle of sparkling pink liquid.

Alec sighed while staring at the now rather wet ball of fur at his feet. Gently, he picked up the shivering creature and walked into the bathroom. Clutching the cat to his chest, he plugged the sink and started running the water to give the cat a quick bath. At the sound of running water, the chairman began to squirm forcing Alec to tighten his grip to keep the small cat from escaping. When the water was high enough, Alec turned it off and pried The Chairman from his faded black sweater and forced the feline into the water.

Alec had some difficulty holding the cat down and scrubbing the pink liquid out of its thick fur, but he managed to complete his task with only one small scratched on his forearm. After quickly removing the cat from its bath and drying it off to the best of his ability, he placed The Chairman on the ground, allowing the cat to bolt out of the room to find a hiding place for the next couple of hours. Alec sighed, emptying the sink before cleaning the tiny cut on his arm. Alec winced as the water stung the wound much more than he thought it would. He stared at the cut for a moment, a perplexed expression on his face, thinking that the wound seemed to sparkle slightly under the water. Pulling his arm away from the running stream, he examined the cut up close and noticed that the wound actually was glittering a little, but he couldn't see a clear cause.

His thoughts were interrupted when heard the front door slam open and his flamboyant warlock screaming, 'I'm home!'. Alec quickly pulled his sleeve down and walked into the living room smiling. "Welcome back, Magnus." Once close enough, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss, smiling into it when Magnus gently kissed him back. "How was the party?" He asked, breaking the kiss but not releasing his arms.

Magnus wrapped his own arms around the young shadowhunter's waste and swayed the two of the a bit heaving a loud sigh. "Dreadful." The warlock began. "Some faerie kid spilt his drink on my new shirt and the music choices were so horrible I wanted to cry."

Alec buried his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck while he was talking. He laughed a little at Magnus' complaining. "If it was so bad why were you gone for three hours?"

"They had good drinks." Magnus answered simply while he guided Alec over to the orange coach, sitting so Alec was on his lap and snapped his fingers, turning off the t.v.

Alec let out a whole hearted laugh this time pulling away a little to look into his boyfriend's eyes. "You stayed at a party you hated for three hours just for the drinks?"

Alec caught a small gleam in Magnus' cat eyes before the man spoke, a smirk placed firmly on his perfect lips. "Yes, and do you know what that means, Alexander?" The warlock purred the Alec's name sending shiver down the younger boys spine.

A heavy blush stained the blue eyed boy's cheeks. "Do I want to know?"

Magnus' smirk grew as he whispered into Alec's ear, grabbing the boys rear end earning an embarrassing squeak from his tough shadowhunter. "It means I've been drinking for three hours and I'm drunk and very horny."

Alec's blush darkened as the Warlock kissed him passionately and carried him to the bedroom, throwing him down on the canary yellow bed sheets.

***Time Skip***

Alec began tossing and turning under the covers. His body was unbearably hot and he felt like his bones were being rearranged. He began panting as he forced his eyes as open as he could and glanced around at his surroundings. He couldn't help but feel like the room was getting smaller. He turned his head to look at the warlock sleeping next to him. Magnus seemed oblivious to Alec's distress as he slept peacefully on his side of the bed. Alec struggled to lift his arm, pain coursing through his entire being, in an attempt to wake the warlock, but couldn't reach him before he passed out from the pain.

***Time Skip***

Magnus yawned and stretch his arms above his head when the light streaming in from the window woke him. He turned onto his side and flopped his arm down, expecting it to land on his boyfriend and was shocked to hear a loud yowl and frantic movement under the blankets.

Opening his eyes, he starred at the moving bump under the covers on Alec's side of the bed. Thinking that Alec had already gotten up and that The Chairman had crawled into his place, Magnus lifted the blankets to free the small feline, but was shocked to see a fully grown black cat with bright blue, panic filled eyes staring up at him. The confusion grew when he slowly started to recognize the cat's eyes as the eyes of his beautiful boyfriend.

"Alec?" The warlock questioned quietly getting a small mew from the feline in return.

_**A/N: Yay! My first chapter story! This is my first time writing a story that I actually have to keep updating so if you liked this chapter, feel free to review or PM me reminding me to update. I apologize if the characters seem OOC, this is a sort of crack like fic so it will probably seem a little off, but I'll do my best not to change the characters too much. So let me know if you like it or want me to keep going. The next chapter will probably be written in Magnus' or Alec's POV (I'm better at writing in first person than third person, so most chapters will probably be in Magnus or Alec's POV.) Oh, and please let me know if you notice any spelling or grammatical mistakes! I want to improve my writing! You can also let me know if you have ideas for other chapters in the story. I'm open to almost anything. So, once again, please review!**_

_**~DeaThorn~**_


	2. My boyfriends a cat

**A/N: All characters are copyright of Cassandra Clare**

Magnus' P.O.V.

I stared blankly at the black feline on Alec's side of the bed. A lithe cat with slightly messy black fur and beautiful blue eyes. He simply stared back at me, shaking a little. After a minute I finally decided to speak. "Darling? Is that you?" I questioned, lifting my hand to gently pat the head of the new cat.

He mewed at me in return and nuzzled my hand before crawling into my lap and pushing up on his hind legs to place his front paws on my chest. My eyes widened as it slowly started to sink into my head that my boyfriend was a cat. He certainly wasn't a cat last night so, when did this happen? I broke out of my small trance when Alec meowed at me again and started kneading my chest.

"Oh, Darling," I began, placing my hands on either side of his small, furry face. "What happened to you?"

He stared back for what must have been at least a minute with the closest face a cat could pull to a thinking face before jumping out of my lap and charging out of the room. I sat dumbfounded, trying to figure out what he was doing when he poked his head in, beckoning me with a small mew. I stood intending to follow him when he suddenly sat, looked at the ground and kept glancing up at me.

I remained still trying to figure out what was wrong before glancing down at myself. I never put any clothes back on after our 'activities' last night. Looking back up at Alec, I realized that he had no intention of moving until I was covered. Heaving a sigh, I snapped my fingers, a pair of pink sweat pant appearing on my lower body. How could Alec be so shameless in bed, but shy away if I'm naked outside of the bed?

Alec seemed satisfied with the cover up and re-exited the room, myself following closely behind him. I was confused when he went into my study. What could have happened in there last night to make him a cat?

Inside of the room, I saw Alec's new tail poking out from behind my desk. I raised an eyebrow while I attempted to figure out what Alec was doing. When I looked behind the desk, Alec was staring up at me mewing and pawing at a sparkly pink puddle on the hardwood floor. I just stared blankly at the small puddle. How did a sparkling pink puddle get on the floor of my study?

Then an odd putrid scent reached my nose, and I instantly remembered something important. Before I left for last night's party, I had been working on a potion for a client, but I'd left it half finished and at that point, it was sparkling pink. The potion must have fallen at some point and Alec came into contact with it. It was possible that it transformed Alec as it was a magic potion, the problem was that it was only half finished, so I had no idea how to reverse it.

I jumped slightly when I heard a strangely loud hiss. I looked down to see that Alec had gone rigid and his fur stood on end, his long tail poking straight up in the air. I had to restrain myself from laughing when I heard an agitated mew from behind me. Turning, I saw The Chairman standing in the door way in a similar position to Alec's. I continued glancing between the two, not entirely sure what was going on.

The next second, The Chairman leaped, tackling Alec to the ground in a flurry of hisses and claws. I was shocked frozen for a second before reaching down to pull my shadowhunter out of the fight. Apparently The Chairman was rather determined as he began attempting to climb me to get to Alec. Placing Alec on my shoulder, I cast a quick spell to put Chairman Meow to sleep.

I left the room quietly and locked the door before entering the kitchen and placing the warrior-turned-cat on the counter. He stared into my eyes looking a little shaken from the shock but fine all together. "So," I began. "Back to what we were 'discussing' before Chairman went all jungle cat. Did you drop the potion on yourself or something?"

He shook his tiny head back and forth which I, once again, had to restrain myself from laughing at. "But, you did come into contact with it right?" He nodded. "Well then, I have some good news and I have some bad news. We'll start with the good news. That news being, you make a rather adorable cat." He hissed at that and swatted at me. I finally laughed at him a little before continuing. "The bad news is that I have no idea how to turn you back." His little eyes widened at that and I quickly kept going. "But I'm sure it won't be difficult to figure out. It's probably just a simple transformation spell that will wear off on its own."

He relaxed a little, but not very much. I started hearing scratching at the door to my study, indicating that Chairman Meow was awake. This was going to be an interesting day.

_**A/N: I'm really sorry it took so long to update, I was planning on updating sooner, but I got sick and then was given major assignments in English and Science and then my dad went into the hospital (he's okay), and I've just been busy and stressed. Updated should become quicker and hopefully longer. Thanks for waiting!**_

_**~DeaThorn**_


	3. Enter: Isabelle

Alec's P.O.V.

Chairman Meow was still locked in Magnus' study yowling and hissing whenever I went near the door. I was starting to think he was developing an undying hatred towards me. Do cats really hate other cats that much?

I was sitting quietly on the now vibrant green couch watching Magnus go through all of his spell books in an attempt to fix me. He was trying to remember which ingredients he'd put into the half-finished potion before he went to the party. He'd been looking up spells that use those ingredients for almost three hours now and it was almost noon.

The minutes continued on and I still did nothing but stare at him. He glanced at me every few seconds until he finally closed the book he was looking at and turned to me. "Alec, darling," He began sweetly. "I can't concentrate with you staring at me like that all the time. It's starting to make me feel really awkward so I would appreciate it if you wou-"

The buzzer went off in the middle of his sentence. Magnus stood and walked over to the speaker. He only got half way through his usual 'Who Dares!' speech before he was interrupted again. "It's Isabelle, Magnus. I told you I was coming over to see Alec today. Open up."

Magnus and I turned to each other wide-eyed. Quickly, he picked me up and place me in his messy wardrobe. I listened to him rush back out of the room and buzz her up. I crouched on a small patch of revealed carpet next to the gap at the bottom of the door. One of Magnus' sequined outfits was scratching at my side, but I did my best to keep my small hiss of discomfort to a minimum.

After a minute or two I heard Magnus open the door and Isabelle give a brief greeting, probably giving him a quick hug as usual, before asking where I was.

"Oh, right. Uh," Magnus stammered. "He… He went to the store. He won't be back for a while so…"

"I'll just wait here for him then." Isabelle quickly jumped in. I heard a soft thump and assumed that she had sat down on the couch. It amazed me how much my senses had increased since becoming a cat.

Magnus began stammering again. My heart was pounding. What would we do if Isabelle figured out that I was a cat? She would probably tell Jace and that would just be a nightmare. "You don't need to wait for him Isabelle. I'll, uh, have him… call you when he gets back, okay?"

"Why can't I just wait here for him?" I could her the suspicious edge to her voice. "Are you hiding something about Alec from me Bane?"

"Of course not!" Magnus quickly replied, perhaps a little too quickly. "I would never hide anything about your brother from you."

"Uh-huh. He's hiding somewhere isn't he?"

"Why would he hide? There would be absolutely no reason for Alexander to hide from you."

"Then you won't mind me having a quick look around, right?"

Before Magnus even had the chance to reply, I heard Isabelle begin rushing around the flat, throwing things open and calling for me. Magnus seemed to be chasing after her from what I could hear. It couldn't have been more than five minutes before the sharp bang of the bedroom door flying open reached my ears. I quickly tried to hide myself further back into Magnus' abundance of clothes before she could throw the closet door open as well.

Just as I thought I heard Magnus capture Isabelle, I stepped on a rather sharp rhinestone and let out a very loud hiss and jumped accidently knocking down a bunch of Magnus' shirts and scarves and whatever else he had hanging in the unorganized closet. I hissed again trying to get all of the garments off of me when suddenly I heard Izzy swing open the closet door.

I froze when I was picked up by a slender pair of hands along with a small pile of Magnus' clothes. "What the hell, Magnus'? Did you throw your cat into the closet or something? He sure is bigger than I remember." She was removing the tangle of clothes from me as she spoke and gasped when I was finally revealed.

For a few moments, we just stared at each other. She had her hair up in a high ponytail and wasn't wearing too much make-up today. "You got a new cat?" She said suddenly turning to Magnus.

"Uh, not exactly…" He began, giving me very apologetic look. I sent him the best glare I could in my cat state.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "If you didn't get a new cat that who is this-" She froze mid-sentence when she looked back at me. "Oh…"

Magnus slowly walked over to us and took me from her, holding me close to his chest. He looked down at me and smiled slightly. "Sorry, Darling. Looks like the cat's out of the bag." He ended with a chuckle. I swatted at him for his little joke but was careful to make sure my claws weren't out.

I turned to Isabelle to see her reaction to discovering my current form. I was not in any way happy to see her reaction.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took so long! I was studying for my exams and getting ready for some summer work and didn't have much time to write. But I'm completely finished school now so I promise I will update on a regular basis. Also, I would like to thank Luvin'-Rock for pointing out some spelling and grammar mistakes in the second chapter. I did fix them and I appreciate the help, please let me know if you find anything else. Thank you! Oh, and please let me know if you have ideas for some things that could happen in this story, I'm more than open to suggestions.**

**P.S. Don't forget, harassing me with reviews makes me write faster.**

**~ DeaThorn ~**


	4. Arangements

P.O.V. Alec

In mere seconds, Isabelle went from stunned silent, to attempting to contain laughter, to on the floor laughing so hard she couldn't breath.

"Y-You, You're a-a c-cat?" She spat out through her laughter. I let out a rumbling noise that was meant to be a growl, but probably came out as a purr since Magnus began to snuggle me a little and

Isabelle contained her laughter enough to let out an 'aaawww' and call me cute. I'd never wanted to kill my sister more than I did in that moment.

After another minute or so, Isabelle stopped her infernal giggles. "Is that really you, Alec?" She went to pat my head and I swatted at her, still careful of my claws. "Hey!" She snapped at me. "Bad Alec!" She gave me a firm pat on my head causing me to swat at her again.

She sent me a death glare and went to grab at me when Magnus took a step back, pulling me away from my insufferable little sister. "Now, now, children." He began. "Let's not fight, please?" I continued to send Izzy the best glare that I could and she returned it whole-heartedly as Magnus turned to address her. "Yes, Alec was turned into a cat when he came in contact with one of my half-finished potions. I'm not sure how to turn him back as I am not sure what the potion was that I created or the exact reason he became a cat in the first place. It may take a while to figure out how reverse the potions affects."

At that, I turned to him with a wide eyed stare. He looked back at me and gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry sweetheart. I can't find anything in my spell books so far, but I will find something, I promise." He gave my heas gentle kiss when he finished.

I was almost in a state of panic. Magnus couldn't find anything? What if he never finds a cure, or a reverse spell, or whatever was needed to fix me? I was in a doomed state of mind.

"But he could turn back on his own, right?" We both turned to Isabelle. I had almost forgotten that she was there. "I mean, the effects of the potion could be temporary, right?"

"Yes, it could be." Magnus replied coolly. "But the chances of that are diminishing. If someone will turn back on their own, it's most likely to happen within the first few hours, but Alec has been a cat for quite some time. That isn't to say that he won't return to normal on his own. Some transformation potions and spells are made to last specific amounts of time, like a few days or weeks, so it isn't completely hopeless."

I couldn't tell if I should be relieved or extremely worried. If Magnus couldn't find a cure, I could be like this for weeks? Or_ forever_? I did not want to be a cat forever. My distress must have somehow showed on my face since both Magnus and Alec were instantly trying to console me, saying that it would be fine, that Magnus would find something. It didn't make me feel much better.

In the middle of their babbling, Chairman Meow let out a very loud yowl. Isabelle and Magnus walked towards the entrance of Magnus' study, me still in Magnus' arms, to see the Chairman's little paws poking out from under the door. "You locked your cat in your study?" Isabelle asked, turning back to Magnus.

"Well," Magnus began. "Alec and the Chairman don't seem to get along very well.'

"How long has he been in there?"

"Since this morning."

"Are you kidding me?" Isabelle almost shrieked. "The poor guy must be starving!" She stepped forward and opened the door, scooping Magnus' cat up in his arms.

Chairman seemed fine, until he saw me. He was instantly back to hissing and clawing in a desperate attempt to get to me. I jumped in Magnus' arms and then began mentally berating myself for being afraid of a cat the size of a guinea pig. Even as cat I was bigger than Chairman Meow.

Isabelle let out a high pitched scream and through the Chairman back into the study and slammed the door when he gave her arm a good deep cut. Magnus gasped and placed me on the ground before rushing Izzy into the bathroom and helping her clean the wound.

"I'm very sorry." Magnus said once he'd finished cleaning the wound. "Chairman Meow really doesn't play well with other cats."

"I can tell." Isabelle replied and looked at the closed door. "But you can't leave him in there forever. That's not fair him."

"I know." Magnus replied, bending down to pet me. I almost felt like batting his hands away, but it was actually quite soothing. Magnus smiled down at me when I began to purr. "But I can't let him wonder around when I know he's going to attack Alec, and I can't lock Alec up."

"I see your point." Izzy said. After a moment she continued. "Why don't we take Alec to the Institute? Even if Church doesn't like having a new cat around, the place is huge, it's not likely that they'll run into to each other much."

Magnus appeared to consider the idea for a minute. "That's actually not a bad idea. What do think, Alexander?" He looked down at me, halting in his petting.

I had to run what they'd been saying over in my head couple times as I had lost myself in the calming strokes. After fully registering the conversation, I looked up at them with worried eyes.

"Oh, come on, Alec." Izzy put her hands on hips. "It's not like you'll die without Magnus around twenty-four seven."

"It'll be fine, Alec." Magnus began lightly petting me again. "I'll find a cure as quickly as possible and I'll come by every day until I do."

Realizing I didn't actually have much choice in the matter, I simply nodded my head at the two of them. It's not like it was going to be that bad. At least, that's what I thought, until I remembered that Jace was going to be there.

**A/N: Yay! Finally not a late update! Thank you so much for the reviews, they were great encouragement. So, the gang is finally going to meet kitty Alec, and Church is also entering the picture. I'm so excited! And I was wondering, what do you guys think af Alec also meeting Aimon's cat at some point?**

**That's all for now. Hope you liked it!**

**~DeaThorn~**


	5. A Close Call And A Big Problem

Alec P.O.V.

"You'll be fine, Alec. I promise." Magnus pulled me close and gave my head a gentle kiss before handing me over to Isabelle. We were standing outside the Institute now, Magnus preparing to leave to speak with some of his warlock friends to see if they could help, and Isabelle preparing to take me inside and hopefully avoid Jace as she runs me up to her room.

"I'll take good care of my brother, Magnus. You have nothing to worry about." Isabelle told him quickly before rushing inside with me in her arms.

It was quiet inside of the Institute, just like I remembered it. Isabelle went swiftly to the elevator and quickly closed it. She was in hurry to get me hidden in her room before Jace, Clary, or our parents found us. I was happy that she seemed just as concerned about being seen as I was. I knew Jace would do nothing but harass me and I didn't want to know what Clary or my parents would do.

When the elevator opened again, she made a mad dash down a couple halls on the way to her room and just as she was about to reach our destination-

"Izzy!"

Isabelle froze in her tracks and slowly turned her head while trying to keep me out of site. "Hey, Jace!" She called back.

"What are you doing?" He questioned her. "What's with the mad dash through the halls? You look like you're trying to hide something." I could hear the smirk in his voice. He always loved to expose whatever anyone was hiding.

"It's nothing." Isabelle replied quickly. "I just forgot something important in my room." With that she made a quick turn and started up her running again, but this time, I could hear Jace chasing after her.

"Hold it!" Jace had taken a hold of Isabelle's arm and yanked her back when we were just a few steps from her bedroom door.

All of us were frozen for a moment, Isabelle staring at Jace, Jace staring at me, and me staring right back at Jace. "You got a cat?" Jace looked up at Izzy with a bored expression. "That wasn't nearly as exciting as I was hoping for."

"Well, what were you expecting then?" Izzy said, ripping her arm from his grip and getting a tighter hold on me.

"Something more interesting than a cat." He said dully. "Why are you hiding a cat anyways?"

"No reason."

Jace raised an eyebrow at her. "Whatever." He started after a minute. "So, why aren't you still at Magnus and Alec's? You usually stay there until, like, midnight."

"well, um…" She hesitated, obviously in search of a good excuse. "They were, uh, busy today. So I had to come back early."

"Yeah, right. You would have busted in there even if they were going at it." I glared at him and let out a hiss. The small sound turned his attention back to me, causing me to deeply regret the noise. A couple seconds passed before he spoke again. "He's a pretty expressive cat isn't he?" Jace leaned closer to me. "And I could swear I've seen him somewhere before…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Jace." Izzy yanked me away from Jace's face. "He's a cat, there is no way you would know him. Now excuse me while I me while I get my new cat set up in my room."

"Fine." Jace said and started walking away in the opposite direction than Isabelle and I had been going. "Oh, and do me a favor," He stopped and turned back to us. "Remind Alec that were supposed to train together tomorrow at eight-o-clock." With that here turned and disappeared down the hall.

Isabelle and I both turned to each other and the moment Jace was no longer and sight and a second later, Izzy flew down the halls and into her room. She tossed me onto the bed and whipped out her phone, instantly calling Magnus.

The entire time all this happened, all I could think was, _I am so screwed._

**A/N: I'm really sorry! I know this chapter is a little late, I had a major writer's block. It's also a little short so I apologize for that too. I plan to make the next chapter longer to make up for it. Again, I'm really sorry about how late it is, I hope you still like the chapter, please let me know if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes you spot, and remember, reviews make me update faster!**

**~DeaThorn~**


End file.
